Une rentrée et une fille pas comme les autre
by 88KidxMaka88
Summary: Maka Albarn vient assister à l'académie pour meister et armes avec de lourds secrets . Kid et ses amis feront tout pour trouvés ses secrets et la protégée des ennemis de sont passé. Amour, malheur, amitié et combat seront de cette aventure . Bonne lecture. Contient des thèmes violant et langage vulgaire. Histoire pour publique averti. PS: je suis une écrivain irrégulière.
1. Chapitre 1: La rentrée

(excusé moi mais je ne ferait pas de présentation des personnages désolé)

Quand les gens parlent leurs paroles seront dans des : "..."

Leurs pensés ou certaine de leurs actions seront dans des petites étoiles: *...*

Le reste du texte sera de la narration

Quand il y aura des POV suivi d'un prénom sa seras quand c'est se personnage qui aura des pensé

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

DDDDDRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGG CLIC ! heure affiché 8H

POV Death The Kid

Je bailla sortant de mon sommeil *La nouvelle année commence dans une heure*pensait-je bonne humeur en sortant de mon lit *il faut que j'aille réveiller Liz et Patty*

Je me dirigea dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner constituer de gaufres, de pan cake normale et une trentaine de gaufres en formes de girafes

Après avoir fait le déjeuner pour mes armes je parti me lavé et me préparer en essayant d'être parfaitement symétrique se qui me pri une bonne heure

puis tout à coup j'entendit Liz crier "Kid dépêche toi ont est en retard ! Vite!"

POV Liz

Après avoir prononcé c'est mot , je vue mon meister accourir à côté de moi au seuil de la porte

"Excuser moi les filles, mes cheveux était asymétrique. Bon transformer vous vite je vais prendre Belzébuth" (son skate bord magique)

* Kid tu peut être vraiment agacent quand tu t'i met *dit-je intérieurement en adoptent un visage exaspéré tout en me transformant en arme

POV Patty

Tout en me transformant, je réfléchissez * J'espère qu'il y aura quelqu'un qui deviendras mon meilleur ami, je l'espère de tout cœur *

Devant l'académie

"Patty tu va bien tu na rien dit depuis se matin, tu est malade ?" Me demanda Liz

POV Death The Kid

* Patty est comme sa depuis 3 mois*penseit-je amèrement en lançant mes armes se transformant dans leur forme humaine "Pile a leur, que les girafes soi louées" se mit-à crier gaiement Patty en rient

"Allons en classe sa va sonnait dans quelques minutes, sinon je vais vous tordre le coups comme des coups de girafes"Patty ordonna d'une macabre

Moi et Liz courons après Patty qui riait hystériquement comme si nos vies en dépendaient (dans un sens oui leurs vies en dépendent)

5 minutes plus tard dans la classe de Stein

POV Stein

* Je me demande comment va réagir la classe croissant de lune face à cette nouvelle élève*pensait-je en tournant ma visse géante jusqu'à entendre un clic signifiant que la visse était coincé

"Bonjour tout le monde avant de passé à la leçon nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève dans notre classe. Merci d'être gentil avec votre camarade de classe Maka Albarn"

Après avoir achever ma phrase je voyait les visage choquait des élève et d'autre dégoutait a l'idée de connaître la fille du Death Scyth Spirit

POV Death The Kid

Dégoutter à l'idée de connaître la progéniture du coureur de jupon, je devenu ver malade.

* * *

Bon voila mon tout premier chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus. J'attend vos conseil vos reproche et vos avis. Merci


	2. Chapter 2 : La nouvelle

Je ne possède pas soul eater et c'est personnages ^^ . Je possède juste l'histoire que j'écrie sur se manga et le titre ^.^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Kid pov

Comment est-elle ? Comme sont père ? Mon dieu je ne veut pas la rencontré !

Black*Star pov

Maka est revenue ?

Génial moi le grand Black*Star va revoir sa petite sœur ! Nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur de sang mais pour nous c'est tout comme .

Ont se connait depuis l'âge de 8 ans mais à nos 11 ans elle est partie . Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas .

Kid pov

Je voyais Black*Star s'excitait sur sa chaise. Pourquoi est-il si heureux ? En faite sais le seul heureux de connaître Maka Albarn .

Tient, toute la classe le regarde bizarrement , pas étonnant . Quand on sait qui est Spirit Albarn , l'idée de connaître sa fille n'est pas très plaisante .

Black*Star pov

Je me demande comment elle va ? Surement la tête dans les livres et à relevée les défis !

" Tu peut entrée Maka" dit Stein avec sourire de psychopathe

Maka pov

Je rentrais après avoir entendue la voix du professeur. Quand je vue mon professeur je me disais : *Se gars est un fou . Pourquoi il à une vis dans la tête ? *

Une fois au centre de la classe tous les regard était posés sur moi , tous adopté des regard de dégoût sauf un...Black*Star me regardé chaleureusement... Attendez! Black*Star est ici ?! Mais c'est génial !

"Je suis le professeur Stein tu peut te présenté" Me dit le professeur tête de vis.

"Bonjour je suis Maka Albarn , meister je vient du..." je nu pue finir ma phrase car la porte volais pour laissée entré l'homme qui se dit être mon père

"MAKAAAAAAA papa est tellement heureux de te voir !" dit-il en voulant sauter sur moi mais je le stoppa en lui lançant un livre bien épais sur la tête .

"MAKA CHOP" hé hé 20 points pour moi. Spirit Albarn K.O !

Kid pov

Je vient de voir quelque chose d'étrange , la fille de Deathscythe a mis au tapis son propre père.

"Merci de me faire plaisir en te jetant d'un pont, père indigne" Lui lança-t-elle. La je suis choquait et heureux à la fois.

Choquait car elle déteste son père mais d'une autre manière c'est compréhensible .

Et heureux car elle n'est pas perverse comme sont père .

Je peut voir que tous les élèves sauf Black*Star sont choquait et que le professeur Stein souri sadiquement à l'arme de mon père .

On dirait que Black*Star connait bien la fille qui est devant moi .

Cette fille blonde aux vert ne ressemble en rien à son père c'est magnifique ! *Et en plus elle est totalement symétrique* pensai-je en rougissant

Au mon dieu! KID reprend toi !

"A j'ais oublié de vous dire que Maka Albarn déteste son père" Dit Stein

"Sa s'oublie pas se genre de choses !" criont-nous (sauf Black*Star et Maka) à Stein

Maka pov

Je vois que les élèves de cette classe n'aime pas trot mon père. Temps mieux !

"Bon comme je disais je vient du Japon et..." Quelqu'un finissait ma phrase à ma place

"Et tu est la petite sœur du grand Black*Star!" Cria haut et fort Black*Star.

"Et je suis la sœur de Black*Star ravie de vous rencontrés" Dit-je en souriant tout en m'inclinant (coutume japonaise)

"Très bien des questions ? " demanda le professeur Stein

Liz pov

Je fus la première à levée la main et a être interroger

" Je m'appelle Liz , quelles sont tes couleurs préféré ? "

" Le noir et le blanc" répondit-elle gentiment

Kim fut la suivante

"Moi c'est Kim, et tu sœur de sang avec Black*Star ?"

"Non mais ont se considèrent comme tel" dit Maka le plus simplement du monde

Ox fut interroger.

"Je m'appelle Ox Ford, est-tu intelligente ?" dit-il sournoisement

"Tu pourra évalué mes compétence au prochain contrôle" Dit Maka du tac au tac

Kid leva la main puis fut interroger

"Mon nom est Kid qu'elle genre d'arme préfère-tu maniées ?" demanda mon meister calmement

"Et bien, j'aime bien les pistolet mais j'adore les faux" Dit la blondinette au yeux vert si qui étonna tous le monde , elle ma l'aire faible

Patty pov

je levais la main pour être interroger

"Moi c'est Patty. Quel est l'animal que tu préfère le plus ?"demandai-je innocemment.

"Mon animale préféré et la girafe, j'adore les girafes. Je me demande se que sa ferais si ont leurs cassaient le coup" me répondit-elle avec un visage fous comme je les fais.

Tous le monde sauf moi et Black*Star avaient une goutte de sueur

Tellement heureuse de partager une passion commune j'eu une idée

"Professeur Stein pourrai-je avoir Maka à côté de moi ?"

"Si Maka le veut bien pas de problème" Me répondit monsieur psychopathe

"J'adorerais Patty." Accepta la jolie japonaise

"Non moi le grand Black*Star veut sa soeur cadette à ses côté !" hurla Black*Star

" Pa de problème je peut me mettre entre vous deux si vous voulaient" Proposa Maka

Donc Maka s'assit entre moi et Black*Star et le cour commença au grand malheur de beaucoup d'entre nous

* * *

Voila la fin de mon deuxième chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus. :D

J'attend vos avis et vos remarques avec impatience au revoir. ;)


	3. Chapter 3 : La rencontre

Bonjour mes cher lecteurs !

Avant de commençait mon chapitre je tient à m'excuser de la longue attente car internet chez moi était tombé en panne mais la c'est bon il c'est remis à fonctionné

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

POV Patty

Je voyais Maka s'activée à prendre des notes du cours du professeur Stein le plus vite possible et à mon grand étonnement elle écrivait vite et bien sans aucune faute d'orthographe

POV Black*Star

Maka à beaucoup changée...Elle ma l'air encore plus intelligente qu'avant ... J'espérait en vain qu'elle ait oublier comment utiliser son redoutable Maka-chop . Mais une chose à changé dans son regard, il ma l'air encore moins vivant qu'il y a quelque années. Il est littéralement sans vie . Le problème c'est que quand ont était petit elle me cachait certaine chose que je ne sais toujours pas . Quand ont était petit et qu'ont c'est rencontré la première fois c'est elle qui est venue ver moi et nous sommes tout de suite devenus amis mais j'ais remarqué qu'elle n'était pas sociable et plutôt réservée avec les autre, sauf avec moi son seul ami devenu son frère de cœur . J'était la seule personne capable de la réconfortée, de joué avec elle et surtout de rire avec elle. Mais je ne sais si elle toujours autant insociable.

POV Kid

Je n'arrive pas décroché mon regard de la nouvelle élève qui est à 2 place de moi ( Patty est entre Kid et Maka ) elle est d'une telle beauté , elle est symétrique dans tous les sens , même sont prénoms est symétrique par tous les dieux !Elle regarde dans ma direction et me sourie ,je sens la chaleur montée à mes joues, je rougie . Mais quelque chose ne va pas avec son regard il est comment dire... triste et sans vie. C'est bien malheureux ,Maka serait mille fois plus belle avec un vraie sourire et un regard joyeux

POV Tsubaki

Black*Star ma l'air heureux de revoir sa sœur de cœur mais Maka à un air de fille renfermée et malheureuse . Tient, Kid à l'air absorbé par Maka et de réfléchir et de... Rougir ?! Mon dieu c'est la première fois qu'il exprime un sentiment envers un ou une inconnue .

POV Patty

Ma tête reposent sur mes bras croisés sur la table je vue Maka s'arrêtait d'écrire et se tourné ver kid et de lui faire sourire timide, puis à mon tours je posait mon regard sur Kid qui n'était visiblement pas insensible au charme naturelle de Maka . *Il a se qu'on appelle le coup de foudre* pensai-je narquoisement

" Arrête de rougir tu va finir par battre la tomate la plus rouge du monde " chuchotai-je à Kid qui en entendit c'est mots devint encore plus rouge . C'est tellement drôle de tourner Kid en ridicule

POV Maka

Après avoir lançait mon pathétique sourire au garçon le plus mignon que j'ais jamais vue ... Attend, ai-je bien pensait ? Mignon ?Bon c'est vraie qu'il n'est pas moche à regardé je dirait même qu'il est chaud ... Mon dieu Maka depuis quand fait tu autant fangirl ?! Bref après lui avoir lançait je me répète mon pathétique sourire , je recommençais à prendre des notes du cours en essayent de ne pas faire dériver mon esprit sur le garçon au cheveux d'ébène avec 3 ligne blanches sur le côté gauche de sa tête

POV Chrona (c'est un garçon dans mon histoire , mais je crois si j'ais bien lue les tomes soul eater que j'ais lue sur internet chrona est une fille )

Cette fille juste en dessous de moi , elle le même regard que moi quand j'était avec Médusa : dépourvue de tout amour propre pour les autre ,surement du à un isolement croyant mon expérience

DING DONG , DEAD DONG

POV Black*Star

Une foie la sonnerie indiquant la fin du cour annonçant en même temps le moment de mangé j'eu une idée. Pourquoi ne pas inviter Maka à mangé avec nous ? Je sorti de classe pour voir Maka marcher dans le couloir . Je lui attrapat l'épaule gentiment et elle se retourna toujours avec se faux sourire plâtré sur son visage je ne sais combien de temps

" Dit , Maka tu veux bien venir mangé avec moi et mes amis pour rattraper le temps perdu ? " Lui demandait-je calmement (étonnant venant de la part de M. Tout puissant ._. /SBAM/ c'est bon je sors x.X )

" Et... et si il me trouve bizarre ? " dit-elle un peut effrayer à l'idée de se faire rejeter

" Mais non , allé vient je suis sur qu'il vont t'acceptait comme tu es ! " criai-je se qui attira tous les regard des personne se trouvant dans le couloir , je regardé moi aussi les élève avec un regard qui disait : Quoi vous avaient un problèmes ?Ils retournèrent immédiatement à leurs occupation. Puis je posé mon regard sur une pression sentie venant de mon bras gauche et je vus Maka s'agrippait à mon bras la tête enfoncée dans c'est épaule un peu effrayait, comme quand elle faisait quand elle était le centre d'attention . Je vois qu'elle a toujours du mal a s'ouvrir au autre. Rha qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait sans moi .

" Tu n'a pas perdue cette habitude." remarquai-je amusé

" Heu je... Si ! " Dit-elle en remontant sa cravate tout en se redressant

"Bon , allons mangé " hurlait-je en lui prenant la mains pour ensuite partir comme une flèche

une fois arrivé devant mon groupe d'amis , Maka se cacha dans mon dos en agrippant à mon bras une fois de plus sous les regard étonnait de tous le monde

" Ouai ta vachement perdu cette habitude " lui dis ironiquement

" Ferme la Black*Star "me dit-elle d'un ton gêné

" Bonjour je suis Tsubaki ravie de te rencontré Maka " dit ma partenaire d'arme gentiment en tendant sa mains devant le nez de Maka

POV Maka

Après avoir dévisagé Tsubaki je lui sera la main en lui souriant avec un faux sourire " Ravie de te rencontré aussi Tsubaki " lui dis-je gentiment

"Moi c'est Soul " Dit Soul avec un air de mec cool

"Bonjour" répondit-je un peut méfiante

"Salut moi c'est Elisabeth mais appelle moi Liz " dit Liz avec un grand sourire

" D'accord Liz" lui dis-je

"Coucou Maka" dit Patty gaiement

" Coucou Patty" lui répondit-je sur le même ton heureux

" Moi... c'est ... c'est Chrona j'espère que l'on pourra être ami " balbutia Chrona

" Je l'espère aussi Chrona " le rassurai-je

" Bonjour je suis Death The Kid mais appelle moi tout simplement Kid c'est un plaisir de faire ta connaissance " se présenta le garçon que je trouve mignon de puis que je l'ai vue d'une manière polie et courtoise

POV Liz

" Bonjour tout le plaisir est pour moi Kid " béguai Maka avec une légère rougeur sur c'est joue

Mon dieu il faut que j'en sache plus sur Maka pour pouvoir la mettre avec Kid

" Bon et si ont mangé ? " S'impatienta Black*Star

" C'est une excellente idée " renchérie Tsbaki

une fois après avoir fini tous le monde sauf Black*Star et Patty voulu en savoir plus sur Maka , Black*Star car il connaissait déjà Maka et Patty qui faisait des girafes en origami avec Maka. Elle s'amusaient toutes les deux cassait le coup des pauvre girafes en papier tout le monde en voyant se spectacle avait une chute de sueur derrière la tête

" Heu Maka ?" attirant l'attention de la personne appelait

" Oui Liz ?" demanda Maka

" Pourrait-ont en savoir un peut plus sur toi ? " lui demandai-je gentiment pour ne pas l'interloqué

* * *

Voilà la fin de mon troisième chapitre contenant 1342 mots ! j'espère qu'il vous a plus :) . Toutes remarques et avis positive ou non sont la bienvenue ;) a bientôt


	4. Chapitre 4: Le bouleversement

Bonjour tout le monde ! j'espère que je vous ais manqué X)

Kid : a qui tu pourrais manqué ?

OH c'est rude Kid tu est méchant... Pour la peine je vais rendre tout ton manoir asymétrique !

Kid : O.O Tu n'oserais pas

attend voir un peut * cour *

Kid :revient ici tout-de-suite !

d'accord je ne le fairais pas

Kid : c'est vrai ?

oui enfin pour l'instant U.U

Kid: GGGGRRRR

Je ne possède pas Soul Eater T.T

Kid : heureusement

* Va pleurer dans mon coin *

Maka : *Rie*

OH je sais ! Je vais faire une scène KiMa dans se chapitre !

Maka : * s'étouffe *

HA HA c'est moi qui rie maintenant :D

" MAKA-CHOP x8 "

allé en route pour le chapitre 4 bonne lecture X.X

* * *

POV Maka

"En savoir plus sur moi ? Heu...bon d'accord " dis-je un peut hésitante

" Très bien question n° un : Pourquoi réagi-tu si timidement maintenant alors que en classe tu avais plutôt l'air d'être froide " me demande Liz clairement septique en finissant de mangé sa pomme debout

" En faite quand trop de monde pose son attention sur moi je prend peur et en principe je parle d'une voix froide mais vue que mon père c'est ramenait il ma énervé et ma timidité envers les autre avait disparue juste pour un temps " répondis-je un peut moins méfiante envers Liz

" Quel est ton chiffre préférer si je peut me permettre d'être indiscret ?" me demanda calmement Kid

" Mon chiffre préférer c'est le huit " lui dis-je avec bonheur

" Je pense qu'ont va être les meilleur amis du monde !" Cria Kid en me prenant dans ses bras chaud et rassurant. Après quelque instant on entendue un bruit de téléphone prenant une photo et on se sépara aussi rouge Qu'une tomate

" Comme c'est mignon ! " Cria Liz en regardant son téléphone

une heure plus tard(ils ont le droit à trois heures de pause pour le repas de midi ) tout le monde décida de ramassaient les ordures de notre repas collectif , moi et Kid discutons tout en ramassant les affaires

Et je découvris que nous avons pleins de choses en communs . Nous partageons une passion pour la lecture, le dessin , la course et la compétition , la musique , le chant , le sport , l'architecture . Nos couleurs préférer était le noir et le blanc. Nous parlons de tous se qui nous passe par la tête . Même si nous nous connaissons depuis quelques heure nous étions d'accord sur le faîte que nous n'avons jamais fait confiance à quelqu'un si vite et que s'était un signe du destin

Et nous rions sans s'arrêté et je lui avoua que je riait comme sa avec personne d'autre que lui et Black*Star et à son tour il me dit qu'il ne riait que comme sa avec ses armes Liz et Patty .

Ont s'étonnait de pouvoir s'ouvrir à l'autre comme si ont se connaissaient depuis des années

Il m'avoua qu'il était un shinigami d'une voix triste de peur que je le rejette mais je lui dit que je peut détecté les âmes et que sa ne me dérangée pas . Puis je me mie à rougir en l'imaginant en tenue de combat qui le rendait chaud. Je ne me savais pas aussi corrompu .

POV Kid

Sa nous choquaient de pouvoir trouvait un confident a qui donnait notre entière confiance.

J'appris aussi que s'était notre nouvelle infirmière.

Se qui me fit dériver à une image d'elle en petite tenue d'infirmière et je rougie cette pensée . Je suis choqué par moi même de me savoir autant pervers

POV Black*Star

" OUAH Kid et Maka se complète parfaitement jamais ils n'avaient ouvert leurs cœur si vite à quelqu'un " dis-je au autre qui hochèrent la tête en signe d'incrédulité . Mais les deux consernés ne se rendait même pas comptent qu'ont parlaient d'eux

" Maka a tu des frères ou des sœurs ? " demanda gentiment Tsubaki comme si elle venait de se rappeler qu'elle voulait poser cette equestion

POV Kid

Dès que Tsubaki eu finit sa phrase je vus Maka s'arrêtait net de ramassé , je jetait un coup d'yeux sur son âme qui venait de se fissurée de tristesse . Que lui est-il arrivée pour être si triste ?

POV Maka

cette question ramena quelques souvenirs déplaisant de mon enfance avant la connaissance de Black*Star dans mon esprit. Je me souvient encore de la date...

* * *

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_- Flash Back _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-( dans se chapitre vous ne serait que le début de se flash back (:{ ) _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

08/08/08 ( oui c'est le huit août deux mille huit )

"Joyeux anniversaire mes chéris , huit ans déjà " dit un voix de femme heureuse appartenant au meister le plus talentueux de Shibusen Kami Albarn

" Merci maman ont t'adore " criaient deux voix d'enfant les plus heureux du monde . C'est deux enfants étaient Maka et Koukaï Albarn une blonde et un blond aux yeux verts forêt ressemblant beaucoup à leurs maman

" Qui veut ouvrir c'est cadeaux en premier ?" demanda la maman des jumeaux

" Vas-y Koukaï ouvre les en premier tu en meure d'envie " dit la petite Maka Albarn à son frère jumeaux

" Merci Maka " dit gaiement son frère visiblement heureux de pouvoir ouvrir enfin c'est huit cadeaux d'une taille identique enveloppés dans du papier cadeaux à carreaux blanc et noirs avec un ruban blanc au dessus de chacun . Les huit cadeaux de sa sœur étaient identique, même taille, même emballage, seul le ruban utiliser pour attaché les cadeaux était différent , il était noir pour Maka . Le problème était que le père des enfant était absent le jour de leur anniversaire mais la mère et c'est enfants savaient pourquoi, mais ignorent son absence pour ne pas gâcher la fête d'anniversaire des deux bambins .

Ce charment paysage ne pouvait n'être gâcher par rien au monde...

Du moins c'est se qu'ils croyaient...

_Aucun des deux enfant nu l'occasion d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux ..._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ -_- Fin du Flash Back _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

* * *

POV Kid

Je me glaçait d'effroi quand je vu Maka commençait à vacillait et s'écroulé . J'e couru et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol

" MAKA ! " criais-je avec le groupe dans l'horreur

Patty se précipita vers Maka et posa sa main sur son front pour la retiré en un instant

" Elle est brûlante de fièvre ! " S'écria Patty dans la panique

" Je l'emmène à l'infirmerie " dis-je en courent ver l'intérieure de Shibusen

" Ont te suis " criai Patty et les autres en courant à mon rythme

Ont rentrai en trombe à l'intérieure de l'établissement de mon père pour avoir des regard choqué des élève

Patty vue Kim et l'interpella

" Kim la personne que je voulais voir vient vite ont a besoin de toi ! " Cria Patty puis Kim se mie elle aussi à courir près de nous avec Jaqueline

tout en courent je senti du liquide couler sur ma main pour voir Maka crachait du sang se qui me fit allait deux fois plus vite

Puis je vue enfin l'infirmerie a 88 mètre de moi , mais Maka ne s'arrêtait de craché du sans et je pouvais voir la décoloration rapide de son âme .

Je commandait à avoir les larmes à l'idée de la perdre

* * *

Et voilà ici s'achève la fin de se chapitre j'espère qu'il vous à plus :D

Toutes les remarque et avis sont accepter . A la revoyure mes chers lecteur ;)


	5. Chapitre 5 : Le malentendu

**Coucou c'est encore moi ;)**

**Black*Star : Pourquoi moi le grand Black*Star n'est pas était le personnage principale**

**Parce que cette histoire et un Kima voilà pourquoi è.é**

**Maka : tu na pas à répondre à une question ?**

**oui c'est vraie**

**Question de themaoko : Han o_O tu arrête comme sa ? Avec une maka agonisante ?**

**Je te répond oui avec un petit sourire de sadique , mais ais-je oublier de préciser que j'aime les histoire avec un penchant dramatique et tragique remplie de rebondissement pour le moins sombre ?**

**Kid: oui -_-**

**Quelle idiote je fais**

**Maka : oui merci ont avais remarqué -_-**

**Mais arrêter d'être méchants avec moi sinon je fais mourir tout le monde dans d'atroce souffrance è.é**

**Kid : O_O**

**Maka : O_O**

**Black*Star : O_O**

**?.? heu ... Okey je vais faire comme si je n'avait rien vu . ^0^"**

**Je ne possède pas Soul Eater !**

**Et en route pour le chapitre 5 . Bonne lecture mes chers lecteurs ;)**

* * *

POV Stein

j'écrivait des rapports dans l'infirmerie quand tout à coup la porte vola dans la pièce pour les entré Patty, Liz , Black*Star , Tsubaki , Kim, Jaqueline , Chrona, Soul et Kid portent la nouvelle infirmière Maka couverte de sang ? Kid avais l'air bouleversé et sur le point de pleuré ? Il doit beaucoup l'apprécier cette petite . Qui en passant, je connaissait très bien .

Puis je vue l'âme de Maka se décolorer a une vitesse inquiétante

"Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ?!" criai-je dans l'incrédulité .

" Ont ne sais pas se qui lui est arrivée elle c'est écroulée et c'est mi à crachée du sang ont ignore pourquoi..." A mon grand étonnement se fut Black*Star qui répondit d'une voix calme et posé mais je pouvais voir dans son âme qu'il était bouleversé et sur le point de craqué . Et puis, sa ma frappé...

"Posé la sur un des lit et allé me chercher Spirit et Maître Shinigami !" dis-je avec une pointe de panique dans ma voix et un visage qui reflété un sentiment de peur

" Pourquoi avons nous besoin de maître Shinigami ? " demanda Kim

" Ne faites rien si vous voulez qu'elle meurt, parce que la même moi je ne peut rien faire et arrêter c'est saignements serais tout à fait inutile , du moins temps que maître Shinigami ne sera pas la alors aller s'y et vite" dis-je en allument une cigarette tout en m'asseyant le torse collait au dossier se qui visiblement énervé Kid , Black*Star et Patty.

Puis tout le reste de la bande de Spartoi hormis les trois autre qui s'énervés et s'inquiétés sur place partirent comme si ils avaient le diable en personne sur leurs talons

POV Kid

A contre cœur je posé Maka maintenant couverte de sang sur le matelas le plus proche de la fenêtre , parce que lorsque que l'ont parlaient tout les deux elle ma avoué que quand elle était hospitalisé elle préférait être près de la fenêtre pour observé la pluie, Maka adore la pluie. Elle va être déçu quand elle verrat qu'il n'y a jamais de pluie à Death City...Je pourrais l'emmenée dans le monde des Shinigami, il pleut souvent la-bas. Je pris une chaise et me plaça à côté de Maka et avec mes deux mains je lui le prie la main gauche et posa mon front dessus et lacha quelque larmes .Du sang, sur se lit , sur Maka, sur...mes propre mains. Je voulais tellement faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais je ne pouvait rien faire...

"Sa défi les lois de la nature" dis le professeur Stein

j'ouvris mes yeux et tournas mon regard vers la fenêtre pour voir... un épais manteaux de pluie ?

" On est témoin d'un changement de temps pour le moins hors du commun " rajouta Stein

"MAKAAAAAA papa est la pour te..." commença Spirit en entrant furibond avant d'être assommé par une Baffe de la mort venant de mon père

" DeathScythe se n'est pas le moment l'affaire est grave " Dit mon père d'une voix anormalement sombre et sérieuse en entrant dans la pièce accompagné de chrona, Tsubaki,Liz ,Soul , Kim, Jaqueline et Marie

" Les enfants je vais vous demandé de sortir un moment, toi aussi Stein et emmène Spirit avec toi " continua mon père d'une voix toujours aussi menaçante

"Aucun de nous ne veut sortir Maître Shinigami " assura Patty puis tout le monde hocha la tête en signe approbation

" Très bien..." dit-il enfin

après c'est mots père se dirigea vers Maka et tapa ses gigantesque mains blanche l'une contre l'autre se qui créa des éclairs noir et c'est petit éclairs entrèrent en Maka

"HHHHHAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGG"

POV personne

se crie d'agonie venant de Maka glaça tout le monde d'horreur (sauf Maître Shinigami ) Kid comme si il voulait partagé la douleur de sa nouvelle amie resserra la pression de c'est mains sur la mains de Maka. Puis accompagné d'un autre crie bien plus effroyable le sang de Maka gicla partout dans l'infirmerie éclaboussant toutes les personne occupant la pièce se qui les laissa sa voix. Kid , Patty et Black*Star étant tout les trois sur le rebord du lit de Maka reçurent une importante quantité de sang sur le visage. Puis Kim avec sa magie fit disparaître le sang de sur les murs et les vêtements et visages de tout le monde.

_temps sauter _

POV Kid

une fois que père eu finie sa tâche il partie emmenant Spirit disant que Maka se réveillerait bientôt. Père replaça la porte en partent.

entre temps nous avons sortie le lit sur lequel Maka se trouvé pour la mettre sur celui d'à côté qu'on fit roulé jusqu'à la fenêtre

Puis moi , Patty et Black*Star campèrent autours du lit de Maka attendant son réveille

Elle était couverte de bandages .

Moi et Black*Star tenait chacun une de Maka tandis que Patty dormais avec la tête posait sur le ventre de Maka.

"Pauvre Maka..." soupirèrent Kim et Jaqueline

" Vos connaissez Maka depuis longtemps ?" demanda Black*Star

" Et bien en faites ont se connais toutes les trois depuis nos 11 ans mais elle avait déménagé un ans plus tard " dit Kim sur un ton de nostalgie

" Deux déménagement dans un cours laps de temps ? Qu'est-ce qu'il la obligée à se déplacée si vite... " pensa Black*Star à voix haut

" Je n'en ais aucune idée " Avoua Jaqueline

"K...Ki...Kid" gémie Maka dans son sommeille

tous les autre était trop loin pour entendre notre conversation et les gémissement

POV Black*Star

Moi, Kim et Jaqueline regardèrent Maka puis Kid , puis à nouveaux Maka et puis encore Kid sous les regard étonné de Marie , Stein , Tsubaki , Liz et Chrona

"Kid..." répéta Maka

Une tinte de rouge sang coloré les joues de Kid . Kim et Jaqueline lâchèrent quelque rire qu'elles étouffer temps bien que mal se qui démultiplia la rougeurs du Shinigami qui tenait la main gauche de Maka

Puis Maka ouvris difficilement les yeux et se tourna presque immédiatement vers Kid pour le voir aussi rouge qu'une tomate

"hum...Kid tu est tout rouge sa va ? Tu à mal à la tête ? Tu a de la fièvre ?" dit Maka d'une voix inquiète et douce en se redressant un peut et faisant glissée Patty sur c'est jambe se qui ne réveilla pas cette dernière. Puis posa ses mains sur les joues de Kid et rapprocha légèrement son visage.

POV Kid

Nous sommes tellement proche que je sentait dans son souffle chaud une odeurs de menthe, je crois que mon cœur na jamais battu aussi vite qu'à cette instant. Sous un autre angle on pourrait croire qu'ont s'embrasserait. Une légère tinte de rose apparue comme par magie sur les joues de Maka

POV Liz

Je vue Maka ouvrir les yeux et regardé Kid avec inquiétude et lui dire quelque choses, puis lui prendre le visage à deux mains et le rapprocher d'elle O.0 je pouvais voir Tsubaki, Soul, Stein, Marie et chrona dans le même état que moi. Puis Spirit défonça la porte et vue la scène... Et merde... Pauvre Kid...

POV Spirit

Je courait vers l'infirmerie et envoya volait la porte pour voir un spectacle à glaçait le sang. Death The Kid embrassait ma petite Maka.

"Retire tes sale pattes de ma fille tout de suite DEATH THE KID " hurlais-je de rage

POV Maka

Mais pour qui il se prend lui è.é

Kid pris doucement mes mains et se retourna vers mon père sans les lâchées

" vous vous méprenait c'est n'est pas à quoi cela ressemble" commença Kid

Mais mon père n'écoutait pas et voulu se jeter sur Kid

Mais avant qu'il nu le temps de l'attraper je lâchais une des mains de kid pour lui balancer un livre dans la figure

"Laisse Kid tranquille" dis-je à mon père quand il s'écroula part terre avec une fontaine de sang au milieu du front

"C'est un peut rude" ria Kid

"Oui c'est vraie mais bon c'est pas grave il s'en remettra" riais-je avec lui

"Comme c'est mignon ! " cria Liz se qui me fit rougir. je décidait de tournait la tête pour voir la pluie

" Je croyais qu'il ne pleuvait jamais dans les déserts " dis-je étonnée

" hum on dirait que le temps veut te faire plaisir" plaisanta Kid

" Oui c'est vraie" dis-je en riant

_oh Kid tu ne sait pas à quel point tu a raison ..._

* * *

**Et voilà la fin de mon chapitre ;p j'espère qu'il vous a plus :D j'attend vos avis et vos remarque bonne ou mauvaise avec impatience goodbye ^.^**


	6. Chapter 6 : La berceuse après la colère

**Coucou c'est moi en chairs et en os (heureusement) je suis la avec un nouveaux chapitre qui malheureusement a pris un temps infiniment long à sortir je sais mais ne me tuer pas ! Please !**

**Maka: pfff jamais capable de publier un article suffisamment vite**

**Méchante Maka, méchante se n'ais pas ma faute si j'ais cassée mon ordinateur**

**Kid: techniquement si c'est de ta faute**

**Oui , merci qui de me le rapeller T.T**

**Kid: oups désoler**

**Maka : je peut le faire s'il te plait ?**

**Fait toi plaisir...**

**Maka : 88KidxMaka88 ne possède pas heureusement n'y Soul Eater n'y c'est personnages :)**

**Hé mais qu'est-ce que sa veut dire "heureusement" ?**

**Black*Star : Sa veut dire qu'ont serais torturer si tu nous posséder -_-**

**Mais pas du tout je suis très gentille !**

**Tous: mais oui bien sure ...**

**Oui c'est vraie je n'ais jamais rien fait de mauvais !**

**Kid: ****Sauf ton premier jour de maternelle ou tu a gifler quelqu'un ? Comme ta mère nous a raconter ?**

**Il m'avait pincer c'était de l'auto défense !**

**Soul: Le jour ou tu a fait mangé le sol a un garçon de deux ans plus grand que toi ?**

**Il m'avait craché dessus. -_-**

**Marie : Qand tu a mis une gifle a un garçon ?**

**Il c'est collé à moi en me traitent de salope ! Et puis ma main est partie toute seul !**

**Black*Star: Quand tu a fait un baston générale et que tu a presque était viré de ton école ?**

**Ils s'était moquer de mon meilleur ami parce que il venait de perdre sa mère ...**

**Patty : Même le jour ou tu a étrangler un mec en sixième qui a le même âge que toi au bout de deux semaines de rentrée et que tu a était envoyer dans le bureau de la principale ?**

**Il n'arrêter pas de m'insulter et il est allé trop loin en insultant mes parents...**

**Liz: Sans parler du nombre d'heures de colle que tu a accumuler dans la même année .**

**Bon vous avaient finit de lister mes mauvaises actions ?!**

**Kid: Oui même si il en a d'autre **

**Black*Star: Beaucoup d'autre**

**Tsubaki: Les amis rappelez vous qu'à chaque fois elle ne provoquer pas et elle ne demander rien à personne...**

**Liz: C'est qu'elle c'est se défendre notre brute**

**Je suis pas une brute...* part bouder dans mon coin***

**Maka: Mais surtout elle a finit première de la classe :D**

**Kid: Elle a obtenu la meilleure note de la classe sur le contrôle concernent la symétrie ! **

**Les amis je ne suis pas sur que les lecteurs soit intéresser pas ma vie -_-**

**Bref en route pour le chapitre 6. Bonne lecture :D**

* * *

POV Death The Kid

C'est vrai que c'est étrange que Maka est déménagé deux fois dans un si cour laps de temps . Qu'est-ce qui lui a obligée à se déplacer si vite ? Je vais allais le demandé à mon père après . De toute façon j'ais des questions à lui poser . Quand il a soigner Maka ,il avait l'airs de savoir se qu'il faisait alors que la magie qu'il a utiliser (les éclairs noir) , seul des personnes très puissantes peuvent la supporter. Sa veut dire que Maka est très puissante ...

POV Spirit

Pauvre Maka sa faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu de crises ... Si seulement j'avais été la au moment voulu il y quelques années plus tôt jamais tous cela ne serait arrivés . Si ils n'avaient finalement pas voulues m'attendre , sa ne se serais jamais produit . Si seulement je n'avait pas été en retard de 7 heures se jour la... *soupire de tristesse*

"Un problème DeathScythe ?" demanda Maître Shinigami

"Je pensais..." dis-je

" A propos de Maka ? " devina-t-il

"oui..." fut ma seul réponse

" Je me demande pourquoi tu me cache les raisons de ses crises...Et se qu'elle est réellement..." Rétorqua sombrement Maître Shinigami

"Sa ne vous concernent pas! Attendez... Se qu'elle est réellement ?"demandai-je étonner

"Je suis sure d'une chose. Maka c'est se qu'elle est. Et qu'elle n'est pas totalement humaine , et ,un peut sombre à mon goût ." Conclut-t-il

"Je vais lui parler tout de suite dans se cas " dis-je en sortent de la chambre de la mort pour me diriger vers l'infirmerie pour entamer une discussion sérieuse avec ma fille ...Puis une théorie germa dans ma tête et si il n'y avait jamais eu de poursuivant ? Qu'elle est tout inventer pour se cacher ? Elle n'est pas humaine et surtout maléfique a dit Maître Shinigami . Il faut que j'éclaircisse cette histoire tout de suite.

POV Maka

Je parlais avec Kid quand mon père entra avec une mine sinistre ... OH OH sa ne signifie jamais bon signe .

"Maka..." fit-il

"Quoi ?" fut ma seul réponse

" Qu'est-ce que tu est vraiment ? " me demanda t-il d'un ton neutre

Après ses mots je me figea , pour sentir une puissance démoniaque émit par mon âme

" La fille de ton **ex femme** " fis-je en appuyant bien sur les mots -ex femme

Mais comment oser-t-il me posé cette question ?! Il ne saura se que je suis seulement si je suis obliger de lui dire

_BOUM (bruit d'éclair )_

Si en plus je crée des éclairs en m'énervant je vais finir par le tuer... Allez Maka calme toi, calme toi

POV Kid

Je pouvais voir l'âme de Maka commencer à prendre de l'ampleur a cause de la colère et un soupçons de folie ! Il faut à tout pris la calmer avant qu'elle ne soit engloutit par la folie et ... se calmé aussi vite n'est réalisable que par des personne extrêmement puissante .Maka est vraiment une fille agréablement spécial

"Spirit je ne croit pas que se soit ..."

"Alors toi tu te tait" Cria Spirit avec rage à mon égard, se qui mie Maka hors d'elle.

"Dehors DeathScythe" Dit Maka avec un ton mortel se qui eu pour effet de le faire taire

"Quand tu sera un père digne de se nom, tu pourras te permettre de faire des hypothèses absurde . Mais en attendant tu ne l'ais pas alors tu n'a aucun droit sur moi n'y personne, donc dehors **maintenant** " Dit-elle avec une tel rage mélangé à de la colère, de la tristesse , de l'incrédulité et de venin que je ne pouvais rien dire à cause de mon étonnement

Cela laissa Spirit sans voie avant qu'une expression de vide ne s'affiche sur son visage , qu'il tourne les talons et sen alla sens demander son reste .

_( Temps sauter )_

POV Patty

J'ouvris mais yeux pour voir Kid et Maka parler . Maka tourna sa tête vers moi avec un doux sourire puis me laissa de la place pour que je puisse m'installé en face d'elle tendit que Kid et Black*Star et sur des chaises sur chaque côté du lit.

"Coucou Patty! Bien dormis ?" demanda-t-elle sur un ton joyeux mais tout de même un peut fatigué

"Oh oui ! Mais toi sa va mieux ?" m'inquiétais -je

"Oui je vais très bien Patty ne t'inquiète pas" Me rassura-t-elle sur un ton maternelle doux , tout en me caressant les cheveux avec un sourire réconfortant, comme le ferait une maman réconfortent sa progéniture. Puis je la prie dans une étreinte serré. Elle ne réagit pas au début, hésitante sur se qu'il faut faire, puis par un instinct maternelle , elle me rendit mon étreinte.

" D'accord...Mais tu nous a fait peur j'ais crue que tu allais mourir ... J'ais eu peur tu sais ..." balbutiais-je en enfouissant ma tête dans son coup en pleurent tel un enfant qui aurait vu un monstre sous son lit ou qui aurait perdu son joué favoris .

" Je suis désolé Patty. Allé ... chut sa va allé..." me répondis Maka en me berçant doucement. C'est bizarre mais je me sent lié à Maka

POV Liz

C'est la première fois que je vois ma sœur pleurer depuis longtemps , sa me brise le cœur mais je sais que Maka est la pour la réconfortée et prendre soins d'elle.

Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer mais je sent que je peut faire confiance à Maka et qu'elle sera prête à sacrifier sa vie pour Patty si nécessaire.

POV Patty

"Maka *renifle* tu peut *renifle* me chantée une berceuse *renifle* s'il te plait ?" lâchais-je en reniflant et en hoquetant

POV Black*Star

tous le monde entendit la question de Patty ( étonnant comme par magie les personne qui était trop loin se sont rapprochées XD )

"bien sur Patty..." me sourie Maka avant de chanté

POV Maka

Je m'éclaircie la voie avant de me mettre à chanté une chanson que j'adorais chantais avec mon frère

(titre : Utahime no Uta - Rin et Len Kagamine . Je n'ais pris que les paroles chantés pas les filles ! Et je n'ais pris qu'une seul partie de leur chant! )

_Utae utahime = La diva chantait_

_Sore ga omae ni yurusareta koto dakara = car il le lui avait permis_

_Utahime ga omou no wa = La diva pensait_

_Kokyo ni nokoru -kyoudai- = rester à la maison avec son - frère -_

_Kizukeba kanojo wa sono tokoro ni ita = Je l'avais remarqué , elle était à cet endroit_

_Kirei nano ni itsumo kanashii kao = Elle était belle mais avait toujours un visage triste_

_Shikatanai datta koko wa = On n'y pouvait rien car ici ,_

_Hitosarai no daidougei = ces artiste de rue avaient été enlevés _

_Kanajo no uta ni wa kokoro ni = Le chant de la fille venait du cœur_

_Hibiku nanika ga atta = quelque chose avait résonné_

_Keredo kanojo ga kuchi ni suru = Cependant , de sa propre bouche elle dit_

_"Watashi dake ja tarinai" = " Je ne suis toujours pas assez bonne"_

_"Waratte hoshii = " Je voudrais te voir rire _

_Kitto anata no egao wa suteki dakara = Ton sourire est sûrement magnifique _

_Dakara nakanaide = alors ne pleure pas _

_Watashi ga kono te de nantoka shite miseru kara " = Tu va voir, de mes propre mains , je ferais en sorte de faire quelque chose "_

_Demo zachou wa yurusanatakatta = Mais le présidant ne me le permettra pas_

_Kanajo no uta wo tebanasu tsumori wanaito = Je n'abandonnerais pas ses chansons _

_Watashi wa ii tsukitobasarete mo = Je pourrais faire tout aussi bien _

_Demo douka kanojo dake wa... = Mais je vous en supplie , seulement pour elle ... _

_Je chantais les derniers mots avec __une pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie_

_POV Patty_

_Son chant était magnifique ,même si je n'ais pas compris un mot, mais les paroles avait l'air un peu tr__iste et remplie de compassion._

_POV Tsubaki_

_J'avais envie de pleurer en entendant les paroles de Maka , c'est si triste ce qu'elle a chanter , mais en même temps doux et reposent . C'est comme si elle disait que si quelqu'un meurt ou se fait kidnappée autour de nous , on devait avancé pour réussir et ne plus y pensait , comme si se n'était pas important_

_POV Kid_

_J'avais envie de comprendre se qu'elle chantais, son chant était si beau et clair , sa voix mélodieuse égalent et surpassent les meilleur chanteur du monde des Shinigami que j'ais entendu . Il est presque quasiment impossible pour un être humain d'avoir une si belle voie , mais Maka a une voie hors du commun !__  
_

_POV Black*Star_

_Moi aussi , plus petit elle me chantait des berceuse quand je n'arrivait pas à dormir , c'était comme si elle jetait un sort __en chantant __pour me faire dormir et faire de paisible rêve . C'était magique , comme maintenant en faite .de _

_POV ? _

_ahhh cette longueur d'âme est tellement appétissante je l'ais enfin retrouvé , je vais pouvoir me venger de Shibusen et finir mon travail  
_

_POV ?_

_J'entendis une voie familière résonner , qui me fit voyager dans un monde de nostalgie__. Cette chanson..._

_" Maka ..."_

* * *

Bon avant toute chose je tien à m'excuser d'avoir pris autant de temps pour sortir un chapitre si maigre et minable. La raison de mon retard (parce que je n'ais pas d'autre mot )est que j'ais eu un exposé , et , j'ais eu le choix du sujet temps que le thème respecter le programme de cinquième, sauf que j'ais choisie de parler du Japon dans mon exposé et ma professeur ma dit : " Mais tu est folle ? Ce que tu a choisie est un travail de terminale énorme ! Je te rappelle que tu n'a que douze ans. On avait trois semaine pour le faire , et , je l'ais finie avec une semaine d'avance :D. Mais le bon côté c'est que mon chapitre est la , non ? En tout cas j'espère que se chapitre vous aura plus . A la revoyure mes lecteurs ;)


End file.
